


Time Together

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Is short as hell lol, Kinda just them hanging out watching movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Nepeta never expected to have any time alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> A request on my SFW blog www.fifthcru5ader5733.tumblr.com

Nepeta never thought she would ever be alone with Karkat, but their mutual liking of romance had led to this situation.

The two of them were sitting together on the sofa watching a rom-com on a husktop. Nepeta had never seen this side of Karkat: only the shouty leader side of him. It warmed her heart to see this quiet side of him, and without realising, she started to purr happily.

Karkat glanced over to her, and unexpectedly for both of them, he smiled at her, then redirected his attention back to the movie. 

Nepeta blushed olive, and her robotic tail swayed from side to side slowly. Nepeta also continued to watch the movie.

Nepeta had always felt a flushed attraction towards Karkat, and she felt so lucky to be alone with him without him shouting at her overenthusiastic behaviour, Underneath, he was actually pretty shy, but tough. Nepeta loved that about him.

Karkat knew all about Nepeta’s attraction towards him. It wasn’t like she was trying to hide it, after all. He didn’t hate her for it or even think she was weird. In fact he thought it was kinda cute. He thought, why not give her a chance and hang out with her, just to humour her. But he actually found that he was enjoying her company, bonding over pretty much the only thing they both liked.

Nepeta shuffled a little on the sofa and relaxed, sitting back against the back of the sofa. The silence between them, despite Nepeta’s attraction, was actually pretty companionable, and they both felt comfortable.

Nepeta remembered back to when Karkat would shout at everyone, even when he called her autistic. He had matured a lot since then, as a troll and as a leader. That made Nepeta happy, and she couldn’t help but lean lightly against Karkat, purring.

Karkat blushed, hesitating for a moment before wrapping his arm around her, patting her back awkwardly but still smiling. Karkat did find Nepeta pretty cute; she was like a cat: snuggly and affectionate, something that Karkat, however much he denied it, needed.

The movie ended with the couple getting together and happily embracing. The credits rolled and Karkat found himself smiling. Nepeta wagged her tail a little and looked over at Karkat.

“Enjoy the mew-vie, Karkitty?”

“I SUPPOSE, YEAH.” Karkat smiled slightly at Nepeta. “IT WAS NICE. NICE TO SPEND TIME TOGETHER, KINDA.” He blushed candy-red.

“I liked spending time with you too!” Nepeta grinned like the cat that got the cream (ha) and kissed his cheek before getting up off the sofa and bounding away after turning to wave at him.

Karkat blushed bright red, lightly touching the spot on his cheek where Nepeta had kissed him. He smiled a little and snorted in laughter before shaking his head fondly before glancing over at his husktop where Sollux was beginning to troll him, and he leaned forward and replied to him, back to his usual self, but still with a light blush and a slight smile.


End file.
